


we're past begging

by Teakany



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Minor Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/pseuds/Teakany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spouted from "beg for me" in Bad behavior. </p><p>Arthur and Matthew moved to Vancouver a year ago. it was an effort to repair their relationship after Arthur cheated on Matthew with his twin Alfred. however things take a turn for the worst during Alfred's first visit out to see his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're past begging

**Author's Note:**

> Re-edited! Take this lesson folks! Editing even with only 2 beer apparently doesn't work! Editing shall be left to the 100% sober!

Alfred’s back slammed into the corner of the wall, he cried out, face screwed up in pain. His eyes opened and his breathing was labored. Anger filled his eyes as he pushed off and grabbed Matthew's arm yanking him closer “What the fuck is your problem?!” he probably wasn’t expecting his usually passive brother to spin right around and smash his fist into Alfred’s face, but that’s what happened. 

Matthew looked down on Alfred where he had hit the floor “what the fuck is my problem?! are you fucking serious?! You! You are my damn problem asshole!” The blonde was being uncharacteristically loud. 

“Mattie! I’m serious I don’t get it!” Alfred said rubbing his jaw in a slight amount of shock. honestly he probably deserved this for a few years back… but wasn’t there some statute of limitation this?! since then he’d learned, brothers boyfriend is off limits! 

“You expect me to believe you have no clue!? You come for a fucking visit and Arthur mysteriously winds up with fucking hickies! I saw them in the shower you motherfucking piece of-”

“Whoa whoa whoa! Mattie! Not me this time! I swear to god!” Alfred flinched slightly as Matthew moved towards him, narrowing his eyes and looking down his nose. 

after a second of studying Alfred, Matthew eyebrows furrowed.“... but then… does that mean…” his eyes shifted from anger to a knowing pain. He glanced down the hall painfully

Alfred almost sighed in relief as he realized he wasn’t going to get slugged again. “yeah… probably.” he shifted and rested his arms on his knees “your boyfriend’s kind of a slut Mattie…” 

crack.

Alfred’s hands covered his mouth where his brothers foot had just connected. He really needed to learn to shut the hell up. 

Matthew stormed down the hallway towards the bedroom and slammed the door open. “So who the fuck is it this time?!”

Arthur jumped and his eyebrows raised in surprise. “Matthew.. I don’t… what are you talking about?” 

Matthew crossed the room and reached for Arthur's shirt. The brit tried to grab his hands but they were slapped away, two buttons undone and Matthew tugged the fabric back revealing the large red purple spot nestled on the back of his shoulder. Arthur grimaced. “who the fuck is it this time? Alfred again? should I go kick his ass some more? Or has he for once in his miserable life learned something?” 

“I… I don’t…” He trailed off looking anywhere but Matthew’s eyes, his ears red. 

“You don’t what? Don’t want to tell me? Don’t know?” silence as Arthurs mouth opened and closed wordlessly. Matthew pushed away from him, “Alfred’s right, my boyfriend is a fucking slut.” 

He moved to the closet grabbing clothing and tossing it on the floor, reaching up to grab the duffle bags and adding them to the growing pile “Well, this time it’s your damn turn. get the hell out of my house Arthur! I’m fucking done with this shit!” 

“Matthew please! Just wait! I’m sorry I was drunk and-” 

Crack

“MOTHERING FUCKER! FUCK!” 

-

Matthew sat in the hospital waiting room, still fuming. Alfred sat beside him uncomfortable as they waited. 

Matthew had turned without looking the punch Arthur in his stupid face, when his fist connected with something much harder. The little shit had ducked and Matthews already sore knuckles hit the wall. sure, it had punched a hole through it, but they were fairly certain it had also broken Matthews hand. 

Arthur had freaked out, trying to fuss over him, and saying he was going to drive Matthew to the hospital when the injured blonde spun and snapped telling him where he could shove that idea, he stormed out of the room cradling the injured hand and informed Alfred in a less than friendly way he was going to drive him to the hospital. Arthur had followed still trying to talk his way out of it, until Matthew turned and told him in no uncertain terms he was gonna stay here and pack his shit. Arthur had two days to get the fuck out. 

“You doin okay bro?” Alfred asked nervously, he could hear his brothers teeth grinding. 

“No Alfred. I’m not.” Matthew was barely managing to keep his temper here. 

As luck would have it, Alfred's luck based on the look in Matthew's eyes, they were called in next. 

Alfred sat silently in a chair in the corner, engrossed in a game on his phone. Matthew was perched up on the exam table as they waited. He was focused on not thinking of Arthurs face when there was a knock at the door “Come in” he grumbled miserably, busying himself by looking at his purple and swollen hand.

The door opened Matthew cast a look up wearily and his breath caught in his throat and a small squeak came out. He blushed furiously at the sound and coughed to try and cover it. 

“Hello my name is Dr.Beilschmidt and I’ll be your doctor this afternoon. so, What do you got for me?” a smile played on his lips as he looked over Matthew. it only cause the blush to deepen.

The doctor was exactly the kind you would want treating you if you were stuck in here for a while Matthew thought as his eyes trailed… Tall, well built, handsome face, hair white as snow with gleaming red eyes that were currently filled with curiosity. Sure, some people might be put off by the odd colouring, but hey It just did something for Matthew. Not that anything was going to come from it, but he could still appreciate it.

Matthew raised his hand with a sheepish look, all the anger had melted out of his eyes. “I uhm… think I broke my hand” he bit his lip, purposefully leaving out the reasoning. 

The doctor chuckled and looked over towards Alfred, he raised an eyebrow and then with a nod asked, “Did you do it on his face?” He looked back to Matthew with amusement

Matthew relaxed a bit, the ease of humour lightening the embarrassment slightly.“No I mean, Al’s got a hard head and all but apparently not as hard as a wall.” 

“well maybe if you looked before you swung you woulda hit the one who deserved it” grumbled his brother from the corner. Matthew bit back the retort that Al had deserved it… It was just a bit late on delivery. 

He cringed at the raised eyebrow of the man in front of him. “This sounds like a hell of a story guys… Let me take a look at your hand…” he looked at his chart “Mr. Willams”

“Matthew is fine” he mumbled as he held out the swollen and bruised hand. the chart was put to the side before calloused fingers gently took the pathetic limb. red eyes were focused as he looked it over “well… we’ll have to x-ray it to be sure, but I’d agree, looked like you broke it.” 

Two hours later, Matthews hand had been x-rayed and he had received a cast for his troubles. Alfred had gone to the cafeteria whining that he was hungry and bored, so Matthew was on his own this time. 

The cast technician had just finished up going over proper care and left when Dr. Beilschmidt entered the room. “Oh good, I caught you!”. Matthew turned jacket over his good arm. He flashed a smile at the quite honestly, dreamy doctor. “ I just had a last few questions before you leave… it won’t take long.” 

“y-yeah of course.” he sat back down in the chair, Dr. Beilschimdt hopped up on the examine table taking out his pen and holding it to the paper. 

“how old are you?”

“24”

“how long have you lived in Vancouver?” 

“about a year.”

“spouse?” 

Matthew paused before answering firmly “No”

“sorry.. this next ones a bit iffy, but it’s missing in your files… sexual orientation?” 

Matthew raised an eyebrow.. why would they… “I’m gay” did he imagine that smirk?

“phone number?”

Matthew supplied it. 

“what kind of movies do you like?” 

“uhm…” he tilted his head “I’m not really picky I guess.. but wha-”

“Are you free this Friday?” The doctor looked up from his paper with a smile and a wink. 

Matthew blushed bright red. “i-isn’t this against hospital policy?” what a dumb thing to say! he scolded himself… but he was a bit taken aback!

“That’s why I passed you off as a patient to my colleague. So no. It’s not. what do ya say? Get dinner with me friday?” 

Matthew bit his lip and looked down for a moment. he was torn. This was literally hours after a breakup! but… how hard would he kick himself later if he said no… “I’m not sure if...I should…” 

Doctor Beilschmidt ripped the paper off his clip board and held it out. Matthew took it curiously and looked it had his phone number and the address and time for the restaurant. at the bottom was signed ‘the awesome Gilbert’ “give me a call when you decide?”

Matthew looked up from the paper with a smile and was about to make a remark when the door opened. Alfred came in “oh god there you are Mattie.. are you all done now?” 

“yup!” Said Gilbert as he stood up “you’re all good to go Mr. Willams. take it easy on that hand now. no more hitting walls” 

Matthew smirked and nodded “I’ll do my best” The twins left, Matthew looking back to share one more smile before Gilbert was cut from sight. 

Matthew smiled a small smile as he followed his brothers lead. His confidence was soaring. He didn’t need that lying prick Arthur… He wasn’t sure why he ever thought he did, but Matthew was wondering if he really needed anyone. It’s not like he couldn’t survive being alone. 

He smirked and chuckled to himself. even with that revelation, there was no way he was going to be losing the good doctor's number anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I might decide to add more to this. or I may leave if as a one shot. It depends, I have a lot I'm writing atm, but I haven't written any PruCan in a while.
> 
> Almost forgot! this Idea was spawned from a comment on "beg for me" by ajollygoat. its not a paramedic... but ya know.. doctors pretty freakin good too!


End file.
